10 ans tout pile
by Tialepingouin
Summary: 10 ans que Endou connait Kazemaru, 10 ans d'amitié et de plus et peut être qu'il était temps de le fêter dignement.


Bonjour les gens! j'espère que vous allez bien tout ça tout ça. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

10 ans, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite. Déjà 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et sur ce coup là il ne devait pas se louper. Il avait loupé tout leurs anniversaires depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, soit … 3 ans ou peut être 4. Cette année, il y a quelques semaines, il avait même oublié son vrai anniversaire. Et bordel de merde il s'en voulait pour ça. Ichirouta savait qu'il n'était pas romantique, il n'avait même pas rehaussé. Il s'en était rendu compte tard, vers 23 heures quand il a remarqué un paquet emballé de papier cadeau dans la salle de bain. Miyasaka lui avait offert une montre connecté pour ses courses, et lui son propre petit ami n'avait même pas pensé à le lui souhaiter. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal au cœur c'est que son homme n'avait rien dit, il n'était même pas blessé de l'oubli, comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

Selon Kidou il était un cas désespéré, et à cas désespéré mesures désespérées. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait actuellement avec Afuro et Rika en ville pour trouver un cadeau. « Si le dieu de l'amour et l'autre sociopathe ne peuvent pas te sauver y'aura plus rien à faire pour toi, avait il dit ». Endou priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ait raison.

-C'est quoi sa couleur préféré ? Cria la femme à l'autre bout du magasin.

-Le orange, répondit Endou.

-Mais c'est moche le orange, soupira le fameux dieu de l'amour.

Endou soupira, ils étaient là depuis plus d'une heure et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Enfin si, lui avait trouvé plein de chose, mais rien qui faisait grâce aux yeux de ses assistants.

-Tu lui as offert quoi pour ses deux derniers anniversaires ?

-Euh... j'ai oublié celui de cette année et l'année d'avant des places pour un match Japon-France...

-Bref de la merde, et les places ça compte pas parce que ça te fait plus plaisir à toi qu'à lui, soupira le blond. Bon il aime quoi ton mec ? à pars toi et courir je veux dire.

Endou se prit un sacré baffe, il avait beau réfléchir il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Ichirouta aimait plein de choses, ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'est juste qu'il aimait les choses simples. Donc rien qui puisse faire un bon cadeau.

-Ba... il aime des trucs simples, genre pique nique et les aprem qu'on passe ensemble.

-Endou, tu comprendras bien que offrir du temps avec toi ça ne peut pas être un vrai cadeau. C'est quelque chose qui doit être régulier dans un couple. On va partir sur une soirée romantique. Tu sais cuisiné ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tu connais son plat préféré ? Donc ce qu'on va faire c'est aller acheter de quoi le cuisiner, des pétales de rose, des fleurs et des bougies. Tu as un chandelier non ?

Endou opina et obéit au blond. Quelques heures plus tard il était en train de cuisiner, avait décoré le salon conformément aux ordres de Rika. Il était 19h45, il n'avait plus trop de temps. Il devait allé prendre une douche immédiatement. Lorsqu'il sorti de la douche il était 20h15, mais heureusement son homme n'était toujours pas rentré. Il s'était bien habillé, chemise blanche et pantalon de smoking, son bandeau était même resté à la salle de bain pour l'occasion. L'ambiance tamisée de la pièce était réussie à son goût, Afuro avait eu raison de lui faire acheter un chandelier.

Les bougies avaient presque fini de se consumer, le brun était toujours assis dans le canapé, le repas non plus n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait depuis plus de 2 heures mais n'avait pas osé appeler. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa surprise au téléphone, il n'était même pas en colère, juste angoissé. Pourquoi il ne rentrait pas ?

Une heure de plus passa, les bougies avaient fini par s'éteindre, le dîner était froid et las d'attendre lui même s'était changé abandonnant sa tenue chic pour un jogging. La télé tournait pour ne pas le laisser seul avec ses pensés. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ichirouta en sueur, la musique dans les oreilles et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Déjà rentré ? Lança le bleuté.

Ce dernier se retourna après avoir verrouillé la porte, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les pétales de roses aux sols. La chemise blanche en boule sur le comptoir lui parut aussi suspecte.

-Mamoru ? Tu ? On avait un truc à fêter ce soir ?

Il était dégoulinant de sueur et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche mais passa tout de même par le salon. Le brun était allongé sur le canapé, en jogging et les yeux dans le vide même s'il ne semblait pas dormir.

-Tu n'étais pas chez Gouenji ? Pourquoi il y a des pétales de fleurs par terre ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, grogna le brun.

-Pourquoi tu voulais faire ça ?

-Aujourd'hui ça fait pile dix ans qu'on se connaît. Et comme j'ai oublié ton anniversaire je voulais me rattraper. J'ai cuisiné ton plat préféré, j'ai même demandé de l'aide à Afuro et à Rika.

-je vais me doucher, viens avec moi qu'on en parle s'il te plaît.

Endou se leva et le suivit dans la salle de bain, admirant son homme se déshabiller et entrer dans la douche. Il s'assit sur le sol contre le meuble gardant les yeux rivés sur un corps sculpté par de longues heures de courses. Il l'aimait vraiment plus que tout, il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour cette tentative foireuse de soirée. Mais la déception se lisait profondément dans ses yeux.

-Au faite tu étais où ?

-On est mercredi, donc avec Miyasaka, comme d'habitude on est allé courir tout les deux pendant que tu aurais dû être chez Kidou ou Gouenji. Comme toujours quoi.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, il énonçait juste une vérité. L'eau glissant sur le corps du bleuté hypnotisait son vis-à-vis.

-C'est vraiment mignon de ta part d'avoir pensé à ça. Mais la prochaine fois préviens moi histoire que je ne gâche pas tout tes efforts.

-Au faites tu rentres toujours aussi tard de votre entraînement ?

-ça dépend, on cours forcément 2 h mais là il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer donc on a pris l'apéro avant et on a commencé tard. Ça te dirai pas d'aller faire réchauffer le dîner ? J'ai faim et ça a l'air délicieux.

-Tu as même pas vu ce que c'était, rit Endou en se levant.

Il alla pourtant réchauffer le plat et le dessert, ralluma les bougies et éteignit la télé. Deux bras chauds et humides enserrèrent sa taille, un baiser mouillé se posa dans son cou, des gouttes dégoulinèrent des cheveux bleutés sur son dos nu. Et bordel que cette sensation était la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Le micro-onde brisa ce moment idyllique.

-à table !

Ils finirent de manger à presque une heure du matin, le repas était bon, le vin aussi. Endou était heureux, heureux de cette surprise un peu moyenne, de son couple, de son petit ami plus que parfait. Tout ça il se voyait bien finir sa vie avec, et c'est cette pensée qui l'accompagna jusque ses rêves cette nuit là.

Voilà pour vous, un petit one shot tout doux et tout chaud ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, vraiment ça me ferai plaisir.

A la prochaine!


End file.
